A device that monitor communication between computers over an electronic network may detect network exception events in certain instances. The device may further identify network packets that relate to network exception events. However, due to network address translation that have been performed with respect to the identified packets, the device may be unable to identify the particular computer or computers that transmitted the network packets.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.